Ron and Hermione's Love Story
by Floralaz
Summary: One shoots de Ron Hermione, desde que comenzaron de ser amigos, hasta que terminaron siendo felices por siempre. Ojala lo disfruten. Dejen reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Era casi imposible creerlo. Imposible creer que Hermione Granger se había culpado de lo ocurrido con el troll. Esa niña que había sido totalmente insoportable hasta ese momento, mostró su lado humano, y Harry y Ron estaban dispuestos a darle una oportunidad.

Era la mañana siguiente, y estaban como de costumbre en el Gran Comedor desayunando. Ella estaba muy callada, les echaba miradas, hasta que Harry rompió el silencio.

-Lamentamos habernos comportado mal contigo. No fuimos justos…- Dijo. Pero ella lo interrumpió.

-No fueron injustos, ¿Qué actitud podía esperar siendo una sabelotodo insufrible..?- Dijo afligida y cabizbaja.

-No lo eres- Replicó Ron –De hecho, yo fui el más injusto, solo querías ayudarme, y me enoje injustamente. Ella sonrió.

-Nunca tuve muchos amigos- Dijo triste. –Esperaba poder encontrarlos en Hogwarts… Pero al parecer…-

Al verla tan triste. Harry quiso cambiar la conversación, pero Ron se le adelantó.

-Nos salvaste Hermione, y prometemos no volver a insultarte.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí. ¿Para que están los amigos?.

El rostro de Hermione se iluminó. Ellos eran amigos. Y no quería perderlos.

De repente miró el reloj. Eran las 9:30, y les quedaban diez minutos antes de tener Transformaciones, la primera clase del día.

-Vamos- Dijo Hermione apurada. –Vamos a llegar tarde a Transformaciones.

-Oh Hermione, no seas exagerada, nos quedan…- Ron miró el reloj, y su cara se puso palida. –1O minutos… Si llegamos tarde McGonnagall va a matarnos. Corramos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron corriendo hacía las escaleras.

Ese fue el comienzo de su amistad, una amistad que nunca terminará.


	2. Chapter 2

Eran las 7:00 P.m. Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban en sus respectivas casas esperando que el jefe de su casa los llamara para cenar en el Gran Comedor, como de costumbre.

En la sala Gryffindor, Ron le suplicaba a Hermione casi de rodillas que le pase la tarea de Herbología:

-Por favor Hermione, necesito que me pases esa tarea, y prometo no volver a pedirte otra tarea nunca.

-No Ronald, tuviste tiempo para hacerla, y además, los dos sabemos que no es la ultima. Ni la primera ni la ultima. Ya te pase dos tareas esta semana.

-Exacto, ya me pasaste dos. Dos, tres… Acaso no es lo mismo?

-Te parece lo mismo?- Dijo frunciendo el seño.

-Por favor Hermione… Dijiste que ibas a dárselo a Harry. Por qué se lo prestas a él y no a mi?- Dijo con desesperación

-Él no me pidió tareas antes, y además me pidió las últimas 4 preguntas solamente.

-Pero…- Ron quiso contestarle, pero fue interrumpido. La profesora McGonnagall estaba en la puerta de la casa. Iba a llevarlos a el Gran Comedor para la cena.

-Silencio Sr. Weasley.- Dijo la profesora.

Cuando todos los alumnos estaban listos para comer, Hermione se acercó a Ron, y le dijo:

-Lo lograste. Después de comer voy a ayudarte con tu tarea. No vas a copiarte, voy a ayudarte solamente.-

Gracias Hermione, eres maravillosa- Dijo, y en ese momento los pómulos de Hermione tomaron un color rosa, al igual que las orejas de Ron.

-De nada.- Dijo volviendo a su color natural.

Todos salieron a comer, con Ron sorprendido por la actitud de Hermione, y Hermione preguntándose cómo logro convencerla. Pero fue en vano, le tomaría varios años encontrar la respuesta.


	3. Chapter 3

No podían creerlo. Estaban jugando al Ajedrez Mágico, prueba de la profesora McGonnagall. Si lo lograban, probablemente lograrían conseguir la piedra filosofal.

Ron dirigía el juego, Harry lo ayudaba, y Hermione, lo cual era raro en ella, no sabía que hacer ni que decir.

De repente, un estruendo saco a Hermione de sus pensamientos. Y ahí lo vio… Ron estaba tirado en el piso y parecía inconciente. Sin dudarlo corrió hacia él.

-Hermione tienes que quedarte aquí y cuidar de Ron. Cuando se mejore, vayan a buscar a Dumbledore.- Dijo Harry decidido.

-No tengas miedo Harry, vas a hacerlo bien. Eres un gran mago- Le respondió sonriendo.

-Tú eres mejor que yo y lo sabes, Hermione.-

-¿Yo? Con libros y estudio. Vas a lograrlo, estoy segura.

-Gracias Hermione.

-Y Harry, ten mucho cuidado.

Harry se fue corriendo, y Ron seguía sin despertar.

-Al parecer el golpe fue duro Ron. Pero necesito que despiertes, ¿si?- Dijo Hermione y, al ver que nada pasaba una lágrima cayó por sus rosadas mejillas. -Despierta, despierta. Por favor…- Dijo con más desesperación, mientras sus lágrimas aumentaban. –Vamos-Dijo. Tú puedes hacerlo.- Al ver que nada pasaba, se puso a llorar.

Unos segundos pasaron y Ron despertó. Al ver a Hermione llorando, se precipitó:

-¿Estas bien Hermione?- Dijo en tono burlón.

-No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera Ronald Weasley- Le dijo Hermione mientras lo empujaba.

-De acuerdo- Dijo confundido- Y… ¿Donde esta Harry?

-¡Harry! Tenemos que ir con Dumbledore. ¡Vamos!

Se fueron corriendo de la mano. Cuando se dieron cuenta, se las soltaron y empezaron a caminar. Hermione estaba colorada, al igual que las orejas de Ron.

-Pobre Harry, ¿Estará bien?- Dijo Hermione preocupada.

-Esta bien- Dijo Ron no muy convencido.-Pero mira el lado positivo, al menos tienes algo para escribir en tu diario, no?-Dijo riendo.

-Eres un tonto- Dijo riendo. –Ahí es la oficina de Dumbledore. ¡Corre!- Dijo Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione se preguntaba donde estaban. No los había visto en el tren, ni en el banquete de bienvenida, y como si todo esto fuera poco, un fuerte rumor corría por la escuela, que habían llegado en un auto volador, y que el sauce boxeador los había lastimado, o matado. ¿Dónde estaban Harry y Ron?

Estaba decidida, iba a ir a buscarlos, estaba muy preocupada. Estaba por agarrar un abrigo cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió y aparecieron Harry y Ron con sus respectivos bolsos.

-¿Dónde estaban?- Chilló Hermione.- Ron, te perdiste la selección de casa de tu hermana, sin mencionar que todo Hogwarts comenta que llegaron en un auto volador, y que el sauce boxeador casi los mata.

-Ginny es una gryffindor de nacimiento y no estamos muertos…- Dijo Ron preparándose para el regaño que Hermione iba a darles.

-Son muy irresponsables…- Dijo, pero fue interrumpida por Harry.

-No fue nuestra culpa, el tren se fue, y no podíamos perdernos un año en Hogwarts, ¿O si?

Hermione se rindió ante ese argumento. En verdad no quería pasar ni un día más sin verlos.

-Harry, no me respondiste mis cartas en todo el verano. Hasta Ron respondió algunas.- Dijo.-¿Tan ocupado estuviste?

La profesora McGonnagall llegó para avisar a todos los alumnos de la casa Gryffindor que era hora de acostarse.

-Es una larga historia Hermione, mañana en el periodo libre te lo explico.-Dijo Harry.

Hermione se despidió y cuando desapareció por las escaleras caracol dijo:

-Buenas noches chicos.

-Buenas noches Hermione.- Dijeron al unísono. Mientras agarraban sus pesados bolsos y pensaban que sería de ese año, su segundo año en Hogwarts.


End file.
